Games
by Sapphire Bunny
Summary: Ivan loves to play games that test his favorite Baltic trio.  He has some fun rewards and punishments in store for them. This story contains torture, water sports, spanking and other content in later chapters. Extended intro/warnings inside.Human names.
1. Raivis

**_Ivan loves to play games that test his favorite Baltic trio in interesting ways. Ivan has made up special rewards and punishments for each of them. This story contains torture, water sports, spanking, diaper usage, and other content that may displease some people. Any constructive criticism or suggestions are welcome._**

Ivan (Russia)loved to play games with his three little Baltics'. But Ivan didn't play ordinary games with them, no. He liked to play games that tested and pushed them, he enjoyed seeing how far they could go before they broke.

It had been awhile since he played with them and he didn't want them to think that he was neglecting their very important play time. So, Ivan decided it was time for a new game. He was unsure how he got the idea but he was sure it would fun.

To start the game Ivan had Toris make tea for everyone and had them all gather in the parlor room for some tea time. The games hadn't even started yet and all three of them were already so nervous.

All four of them rarely gathered for tea so the Baltics' were weary of what the Russian could be planning.

Toris (Lithuania) was biting and chewing on lip in between sips of his tea. It was a bad habit of the Lithuanian that he did when he was feeling anxious or frustrated. They would often become dry and Ivan could taste the blood whenever he kissed him. He would be sure to _help_ fix that vice later.

Eduard (Estonia) was very funny when he was nervous. He would avoid looking at Ivan at all cost and did his best to avert his eyes from him. Whenever Ivan caught the glasses framed eyes it would always startled him. Sometimes he thought Eduard would puke. That was another fun game to play with Eduard.

Little Raivis (Latvia) was always so nervous but he seemed especially nervous now. The little Latvian couldn't even hold onto to his tea cup without tea splashing over the sides. It was so cute how he shook like a scared little bunny before it was eaten alive~

"Today I have a fun game for us to play~" Ivan said catching their attention. All three of them paled a little and looked a little sick but they were always making funny faces.

"A game sounds nice but there are still many chores to do around the house." Toris managed to speak up though his voice quivered. "M-maybe we can play when there is less work to do…?" He tried to suggest but Ivan firmly shook his head.

"Nyet. Chores can wait, today we will play. Now drink your tea. All of you." He made a point to give them all a stern look. The game wouldn't work if they didn't drink their tea.

Eduard didn't seem to understand the rules; his tea cup was empty and resting on the table. That was no good. "I said drink!" He snapped causing all three of them jump. Ivan took his pipe and raised it, this time they flinched. He didn't know why though; he was only using his pipe to push the teapot closer to Eduard.

"B-But I already had a cup. I'm not thirsty…" It seemed Eduard was insisting on being difficult so Ivan had to pour the teapot himself and held the full cup to the Estonians' face. "Eduard should be good and follow the rules or will have to take a funnel and pour hot tea down your throat~" Ivan said as though he was suggesting something less sadistic.

Eduard seemed to get the idea and took the cup to drink more tea. Toris and Raivis understood the idea as well and continued to drink. It took numerous cups of tea till Ivan was pleased and motioned them to cease drinking.

Bloated and uncomfortable they were grateful but still weary of what Ivan had in mind.

Ivan stood from his seat and beckoned them to follow. "Come now. It is time to go the basement." Again the Baltics' paled at his words. The basement was where Ivan often took them when the game was going to dirty. Both literary and figuratively.

Raivis rose to follow Ivan along with his brothers but stopped, causing Ivan to look back at him. "Do not stall, little one" Ivan warned.

"N-no, no I'm not trying too." Raivis trembled and wiggled slightly as he stood. "Its just-may I-I go to the bathroom please?" He flushed, embarrassed for having to ask.

Ivan current smiled seemed to grow, as if he was waiting for one of them to ask. "Nope~" He simply stated and continued towards the basement.

Raivis still stood where he was, nervous and confused. "B-But I really need to-Please all that t-tea…" He really didn't want to explain how badly he needed to urinate at the moment.

Ivan stopped and laughed as though Raivis had told a joke. "Well that is the point of the game. I'm going to see how long each of you can hold your urine. Won't that be fun, da?" He giggled at the wonderful idea. "Now come to the basement before you ruin my carpet and I have to punish you."

The basement was not a place any of the Baltics' were fond of. It was place were Ivan liked to play his worst games or punish them if they naughty.

In the basement there was a table with a chair, an old mattress on the floor, and trunks, cupboards that were filled with Ivan's _toys. _They hoped that this game didn't require any of those.

"Who wants to go first?" Ivan clapped his hands and waited eagerly for one of them to speak up. But, nobody spoke up and avoided looking at him. "Come on now, don't be shy." He beckoned for one of them to come over to him.

"T-to do what exactly?" Raivis nervously asked.

"You'll go first Raivis and I'll show you~" Ivan grabbed the small boy who was silently cursing himself for speaking up. Toris and Eduard were only able to give him a pathetic sympathetic smile that said: '_I'm sorry; I'm sorry_, unable to stop Ivan when he wanted to do something.

Ivan took Raivis over to where there were chains hanging from the wall. He cuffed the trembling boy's hands so that they were above his head, but low enough that his feet still rested on the ground.

"I'm going to explain the rules to everybody right now so that there is no confusion later on." Ivan began. "I'm going to see how long all of you can hold can control yourselves while I do some test. If you can pass the tests without making a mess you get a reward but if you fail, I'll have to punish you."

Toris nervously spoke up and asked: "What is the reward?"

Ivan put his finger to his lip and thought. "Hmmm, I'm not sure…I only thought of punishments so if any of you pass I'll have to think of a reward later."

"Then what is the punishment?" Toris was almost too afraid to ask but Ivan looked happy that he did. "Ah, ah, ah that's a surprise! I thought of a different punishments for each of you so if you want to find out~" He didn't need to finish the rest.

The game had barely started and Raivis already had tears in his eyes and was whimpering, which caught Ivan's attention. "You are so small and I bet your bladder can't hold very much." He lifted up Raivis' shirt and put his hand where his bladder was. "I bet all I have do is give you a little push on your tummy and you'll pee yourself just like a baby doll~" He laughed as he ran his hand up and down the Latvian's smooth stomach.

"No, d-don't!" Raivis cried and squirmed under Ivan's delicate touch. "P-please don't, I can last longer if don't do _t-that_." He wasn't very sure of himself but he didn't want to lose so quickly.

Ivan wiggled his fingers on Raivis' stomach and laughed, causing the boy to squirm and whine more. "I know you won't last very long, but if my Little Raivis wants to try I'll let him." The Latvian gave a small sigh of relief but squeaked as Ivan continued to tickle his stomach.

"I also know that Little Raivis is rather ticklish. I wonder where you're the most ticklish." He unbuttoned the teen's shirt, exposing his chest and stomach. "Is it here?" His fingers danced under the Latvian's chin but it only caused the boy to shift away and duck his chin.

"Hmmm, no I don't think so. I'll try here." He wiggled his fingers on Raivis' arms pits and sides. "Aaaah, ermmm." Raivis groaned trying not to laugh or do anything to upset his full bladder.

Ivan tried again but this time on Raivis' hips and lower stomach. Tears poured from his amethyst eyes as he clenched his legs tightly together, trying to pull away from Ivan touch. All of it amused Ivan but he still wasn't getting the reaction he was looking for.

By now Raivis had wrapped his legs around another and was shaking from the pressure that building up in his bladder.

He was indeed ticklish but Ivan really wanted to tickle him so badly that he lost all control. So, Ivan un-cuffed the surprised Raivis from the chains and led him over to the mattress. "Be a good boy and lay down for me." He ordered and the Latvian nervously did so.

Raivis, and even Eduard and Toris were curious to what the Russian was going to do next. "D-did I pass?" Raivis asked, hoping the worst was over.

Ivan shook his head. "Nope, not yet at least." He made sure that the teen was laying down flat and his arms were planted by his side. "Hmm, I think Amerka calls this one a strawberry?" Ivan suddenly lowered his head onto Raivis stomach and blew a huge raspberry on his stomach.

Raivis bucked, screamed, and cried, unable to handle the horrible sensation. Ivan lifted his head to see that a dark patch around Raivis' crouch had already started forming. The young looking blond quickly tried to stop the warm flow by clenching himself together and holding onto his crouch. But it was too late and Ivan knew that.

The little Latvian sobbed into the old mattress, degraded, humiliated, and wet. Ivan stroked his head and cooed as the teen cried. "It's alright little one. Let's get you cleaned up and ready for your punishment." Raivis sobbed harder.

Ivan looked Toris and Eduard who were still sitting uncomfortably in the same place. If their bladders weren't full then they were now.

Both of them had their heads down, trying to give Raivis as much decency as they could by not looking at him. "Clean your brother up while I got get something." He ordered the two and left.

Both of them quickly made their way over to their smallest brother and removed Raivis' soaked pants and underwear while Toris cradled the sobbing teen's head in lap, whispering meaningless words of comfort.

They had little resources in the basement so they had to make do with an old rag and some cold water to clean the rest of the urine of Raivis.

Eduard retrieved Raivis' shirt for him, it was still clean and he hoped it would help the nation feel less naked.

The three of them huddled together as they waited, the smallest Baltic was wrapped around his oldest brother's comforting arms, and Eduard patted and held onto his shoulder.

Ivan returned with a childish smile on face. "Did you clean him off?" He asked. Toris nodded, holding Raivis a little closer. "Good. Now come here Little Raivis, it time for your punishment." He revealed a puffy white diaper from behind his back.

Raivis eyes widen with shock and disbelief. "N-no!" He cried out and hid his face in Toris' chest.

Toris thought this punishment was a too humiliating and spoke up. "I-Ivan please, you really aren't going to make him wear that." He tried to reason with the man.

The Russian sighed and tsked. "Only infants wear diapers. They cry too much and can't control their bladder, just like Little Raivis. I thought this punishment was perfect for him." His tone got serious. "I knew he wouldn't last very long so I'm letting him off easy. If he wants to disobey and make his punishment worse he can. He can also wear a diaper to the next World Conference Meeting."

"No, n-no, no" the boy cried. "I'll w-wear it. Please don't make wear it the World Conference Meeting!"

"Very well." Ivan smiled beckoned for the smallest to come to him. Doing so, the naked nation walked over to him and was forced to lie down on the cold hard floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of anything else while Ivan lifted his legs and put the puffy white garment under him. Ivan taped the sides together and made sure its snug enough before he declared himself down.

"All done~" He said in a sing-song voice "Aww, Raivis looks very cute, just a like baby. I think I should make you wear a diaper more often." He looked over to the other two Baltics' who were looking away from Raivis and Ivan.

That was no good. They needed see how cute their little brother was too. Ivan helped Raivis to his feet and made the boy stand in front of him-ah, ah, ah, he pulled his arms away from the diaper so it was fully exposed.

"Both of you look at your brother. I want you to see him." Both hesitated to move their eyes upwards but cough from Ivan was enough warning for them to look up.

"Since we know Little Raivis has trouble holding it in we have to be sure to check his diaper. Just in case he has another accident." Ivan reached down and grasped the other's crouch. "Still dry. For now anyway"

Raivis clenched his eyes closed as humiliated tears ran down his cheeks.

Ivan then gave the Baltic and little push towards his brothers and grabbed Eduard in exchange. "Let's see how you do~"


	2. Eduard

**This chapter contains torture, spanking, diaper usage, strong language, and an enema use. If you are displeased by the following please exit this story. I do not own Hetalia.  
>Happy Halloween! I want to thank you for the kind reviews and let you know I'm taking request. I won't take all requests but if your idea interests me I'll defiantly give it a try. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Thank you. <strong>

Ivan grabbed the tallest Baltic and pulled him up to his feet. "Let's see how you do~"

The Russian shouldn't have been surprised when he felt Eduard resist as he pulled him towards the same chains that had held Raivis.

"N-no I refuse to be a part of this." Eduard voice quivered with fear. "T-this is humiliating, disgusting-I just won't!" He fought.

Eduard was probably the most stubborn of the three Baltics'. Sure, Toris had his moments but he was smart enough to submit and stay quite when it came to Ivan's games. Still Ivan found it amusing that Eduard thought he was going to get out of playing the game.

Ivan tightened his grip on the Estonian's so much that the other began to wince and cringe from pain. "Ah, ah, ah, Eduard, you can't skip your turn, that would be cheating~"

He was giving Eduard a second chance to play fair when he began to pull him towards the chains again but the stubborn Baltic still resisted.

The Russian frowned and shook his head. "If you're not going to play fair then I'll have to give you a penalty." He withdrew some rope from his coat and forced Eduard to the ground.

"Let g-go off me, I swear I'll fucking-" Russia put some rope in Eduard's mouth and tied it nice and tight so he would shut up.

Ivan was much stronger than him so holding the struggling Blond while he tied his hands behind his back was very simply. "You are being very naughty, Eduard." He scolded as though he was talking to a toddler.

Ivan lifted him from the ground and pushed Eduard's front into the table that was in the basement.

Eduard groaned in pain from behind the gag and Ivan was surprised the force didn't cause the other to piss himself.

He adjusted Eduard so that his torso was lying flat on the table. This position caused his rear to stick out, just asking from someone to smack it.

"I was going to use the same tickling method I had used on Little Raivis." Ivan stroked the Estonian's bottom. "But, you seem in dire need of spanking."

"This was going to be your punishment but I guess I'll just have to think of another one~" Ivan sighed as he grabbed the waist of Eduard pants and tugged them down.

This caused Eduard to panic and try to push him away from the table but Ivan had a firm hand on his back. The blond struggled against the gag, nearly screaming as he tried to fight to get away.

Still firmly holding onto Eduard, he loomed over him closely, mouth just above his ear and said: "If you move one inch away from this table, I'll leave you cuffed to it for a week." He whispered in his ear.

Eduard didn't doubt one bit of that and quickly got the message. Ivan stepped away to retrieve the paddle from the trunk who was very pleased to see the tall Baltic standing in his place, shaking from fear and the growing pressure in his bladder.

Both Raivis and Toris winced at the site of the paddle. having been victims of it in the past. The two were still sitting silently as Eduard took his turn.

Raivis had wrapped his arms around himself, trying to make the diaper less visible. Toris sat uncomfortably, biting his lip and trying to avoid the thought of his full bladder.

Ivan patted Eduard bottom. "Good boy." He complimented. "Only if you listened this well all the time~" He said before suddenly smacking the paddle against the other's rear.

Eduard let out a startle cry and bit into the rope. The surprise smack nearly caused him to soak his underwear but he manage to hold it in and braced himself for the next hit.

"That was one~"

Ivan swung his arm again and attacked Eduard behind with numerous stinging smacks from the paddle. **SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**

Eduard remained silent through the series of smacks. Toris and Raivis had always been impressed by his ability to stay silent through pain and other uncomfortable situations.

Ivan however was not as impressed and wanted to hear the Baltic scream. "I think it's time for these to go~" He pulled down Eduard's underwear despite the begging moan he released.

"Now where was I?" The Russian thought then shrugged. "I forget, I guess I have to start over~" He struck the paddle towards Eduard's pink bottom.

**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**SMACK**

Eduard's bottom had quickly turned from pink and was darkening to a shade of red. His whole body trembled as he tried to hold in his cries and bladder. But another smack to his bottom caused him to yelp and a squirt of urine escaped from his bladder and trailed down his leg.

Ivan simply smiled, not needing to say anything and smacked him again.

Humiliation quickly washed over Eduard and tears filled his blue eyes. He struggled with the degrading decision to continue to hold it in or just let the rest go.

Ivan cocked his head to the side. "That's it? Surely you must have to go more. Let me help you~" He smacked Eduard again and again, who cried out unable to hold in his cries any longer.

Ivan smacked him till the Estonian was reduced to a sobbing mess on the table. Each smack caused a squirt of urine to escape and puddle together at Eduard's feet.

Finally Ivan put down the paddle and hugged the Baltic shoulders, stroking his back and hair. "It's okay. You've already lost so you can just let the rest go~." He encouraged but Eduard could only respond with a humiliated sob.

Ivan continued to rub his back and cooed him to cease his sobs. "Just let it all go." Eduard did one last defeated sob and released the rest of his bladder onto the floor.

No words could describe how degraded Eduard felt. He was standing in a puddle of his own shame. What had puddle by his feet had also been soaked in his pants and underwear that were bunched around his ankles. He wanted nothing to more to hide under a rock at this moment.

Feeling completely defeated he didn't fight Ivan when the man had him sit in the nearby chair. The hard wooden chair did nothing but cause his already painful behind to hurt more but Eduard remained silent, not wanting to push the crazy Russian more.

Having sat Eduard down Ivan turned to Toris and Raivis. He noticed Toris was trembling; little beads of sweat trailing down his face as he sat uncomfortably, clearly at the end of his rope.

Toris suddenly began to slowly stand up; being careful not upset his bladder. "I-Ivan…please I don't think I can hold on much longer." His voice was filled with desperation. "I'll take whatever punishment you choose but I don't think I can endure any longer…"

Toris was expecting Ivan to become upset and accuse him of cheating like he had done with Eduard. Instead Ivan smiled and placed his hand on the smaller nation's head and said: "Okay~"

"W-what?" Toris thought he misheard Ivan.

"Toris has been very well behaved." He praised the eldest. "Sitting quietly, like a good little boy while I play with your brothers." Ivan's words caused a slight wave of nausea to come over him. "So I've decided that I'll make your test very easy. All you have to do is to continue being a good boy while Eduard receives his punishment."

Eduard paled and squirmed in his chair.

"Don't worry Eduard I didn't forget about your punishment. I had to think of a new one because you deiced to be fussy but I think this one will do." He undid the ropes around his wrist and the gag.

"Wh-what is it?" Eduard dared to ask. He couldn't bare to look over at Raivis who was still sitting uncomfortably in a diaper. Hopefully Ivan wasn't going to use the same punishment on him.

Of course Ivan wouldn't use the same punishment on him. That would be no fun at all. "I think your long overdue for an enema~"

That one word caused Eduard to quickly stand from the chair and make a run for it but Ivan was able to grab him before he got too far. "No! I-I won't let you!" Eduard cried as he struggled against Ivan's hold.

The larger Nation ignored the other's ranting and put him over his should with ease.

"Let's go to the bathroom everyone~"

Not wanting to face Ivan's wrath the other two Baltics' followed behind.

The Baltic's nervously followed Ivan upstairs and into the master bathroom. The master bathroom was large, complete with a shower, a large bathtub, and of the course a sink and toilet.

Ivan placed Eduard in the large bathtub while he went to gather items. Eduard sat obediently in the tub, quietly sniffling and hiding his eyes from the others. Ivan had put him in his place with a few sharp hits to his rear on the way to the bathroom.

Toris and Raivis stood quietly aside, anxiously watching Ivan as he gathered items from a cupboard. He pulled out a red enema bag and long tube.

Ivan then did something unexpected. He placed the items on the counter and sat on the closed toilet bowl. "Toris I think you should give Eduard the enema." It was more of order than a suggestion.

Both Toris and Eduard were startled to hear this. "W-what-but I-"Ivan held his hand up to silence Toris. "That is if Eduard would prefer if I did it." Ivan smiled at the middle Baltic who paled further than he already was.

Eduard looked to Toris almost unsure of what he should say. Toris would much gentler with the process but there was the humiliation of having his older brother do so. On the other hand he didn't want Ivan near him either.

Toris gave Eduard a reassuring smile before turning to Russia. "No-I'll do it. Is that okay?" He turned to his younger brother again.

Eduard could only nod.

Satisfied, Ivan looked to Raivis and motioned him to come close. Raivis nervously did so and when he was in arms reach he was swept up and placed in Ivan's lap.

Ivan held the smallest Baltic closely, hand tapping on the front of his diaper. "You and I will watch, da?" Raivis nodded, squirming to get comfortable in the Russian's lap.

Meanwhile Toris had filled the enema bag up with a comfortable temperature of water and hung the bag up. He held onto the ready tube and approached his brother "I think it will better if you lay down on your back." He wanted to make this as comfortable for his brother as possible.

Without looking at Toris, Eduard nodded and lied down in the tub. He lifted up his knees and held onto them, not waiting for Toris to give him the instruction to do so. Eduard wanted to get this over with quickly and wanted to avoid as much embarrassment as he could.

Toris put some lube on the tube (Something Ivan wouldn't have done) and placed a comforting hand on Eduard's knee "Whenever you're ready, Esti." He said using his old nickname for Estonia.

"I'm ready. Please just get it over with." He had to hold back a whimper.

Not wanting to keep Eduard in the position for long, without hesitation he carefully inserted the tube. It didn't hurt but Eduard couldn't help but wince at the strange feeling of the tube going up his behind.

Once the tube was in far enough he allowed the water to flow into his rectum.

As the water began to fill up inside Eduard, his stomach began to slowly expand. He kept his eyes closed and couldn't help but whimper at the strange sensation.

Toris whispered comforting words to him and kept his on his brother's knee. "You're doing well, just a little longer."

Ivan happily watched the two as he held onto Raivis like a doll. It was fun seeing Toris be the brave big brother and Eduard as the teary little brother.

Soon Eduard's colon was asking to be released. "Please, take it out, I have to-" he didn't want say the rest.

Toris was more than ready to pull the tube out but Ivan stopped him. "It's only been a few minutes. Surely Eduard can stand to hold it in for a little longer." Ivan said.

"I'm sorry." Toris whispered. Unable to release the tube he and began to rub the Estonian stomach in hopes of helping him feel better "Just a little longer."

Raivis closed his eyes and lowered his head, not wanting to see his brother in such a state but Ivan tapped under his chin. "Watch and learn, little one. You may have to give one of your brothers an enema one day." Ivan told him.

A few more minutes passed and Eduard's stomach had bulged out more.

Eduard was curly his toes and clenching his fingers with discomfort as he held his colon in. "P-please I can't hold it in any more." He cried out.

Toris bit his lip and looked Ivan, eyes begging for permission. "Please Ivan. It would be dangerous for him to hold it in any longer."

Ivan sighed, "Fine, fine." He took Raivis from his lap and moved Toris away and without any warning or gentleness he pulled the tube out of Eduard

"Aaah!" Eduard cried at the horrible feeling. His whole body trembled as he continued to struggle to keep the waste inside him in.

"Do not mess in my tub or on my floor." He warned the Estonian as he helped him out the tub. He placed him on the toilet and stood in front of him. "You may go now~"

Eduard lowered his head and still held everything in. "C-can I have some privacy?"

Ivan laughed and patted the blonde's head "Nope."

"Now hurry up and finish your business. Toris is waiting on you." He reminded him.

The Estonian had completely forgotten that Toris was still holding in his bladder, especially while he was being given the enema. Not wanting to keep his brother waiting any longer he shamefully let his bowels go.

His face flushed red as he behind made embarrassing sounds and smell. He looked away from the others and tried to expel everything quickly.

After a few embarrassing minutes Eduard's colon was emptied and he was panting tiredly on the toilet. He gave Ivan a defeated looked who in returned gave an approving smile. "Very good Eduard, you got all of it out~" He praised him like a toddler.

Toris waited anxiously for Ivan's attention. He couldn't help but dance from foot to foot and twist his legs together. He knew any moment now that he would lose control and wet his pants.

Ivan was very amused by Toris and wished he could continue to watch his favorite Baltic do the potty dance but he had promised him that all he needed to do was wait.

"Alright Toris, you've waited long enough~"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will focus on Toris for a bit and should be out soon. Thanks for reading~**


End file.
